Till There Were None
by princeofalmora and priyankita
Summary: Whodunit: Scarlett, Rhett, Archie, Ashley, Melly, India, Aunt Pitty are invited to an island in Savannah. They drop dead one by one, who is killing them? And Why? This Pot bunny forced me to dish it out at a break neck speed, so I apologize in advance for spelling/grammar errors
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer  
Yes this fic is homage to Agatha Christie's and then there were none and the characters belong to MM. So I'm not plagiarizing and am I making any money out of it.

A/N: I have two un-finished GWTW fics and here I am with another. This will be a two or three shot though. Second Chance is undergoing a clean-up, with all my spelling and grammar mistakes; it was necessary. Also I'm suffering from a minor writers block.

There are some minor changes in the canonical facts to fit in the plot. It is set in mid to late 1870s; in the fiction Frank doesn't dies and so Scarlett is not married to Rhett. And Gerald O' Hara is alive too so Ashley was never roped in by Scarlett to work for her. Ella is born but Wade...

Chapter 1

1

Rhett Butler sat in streamer carrying him to Savannah. He quietly puffed his Cuban cigar, and ran an interested eye through the political news. His mind was on Scarlett O'Hara now Kennedy.

He laid the paper down and looked outside from his window. In another hour or so he would be in Savannah and he could see Scarlett. He could almost her face, that beautiful face marred by irritation when she would see him, and how he would smooth that with a few choices of words. Then she would dimple and tell him, "How do you run on!"

Then they would spend a blissful time in the island his friend, Lady Constantine has purchased.

After there was there were speculations about the sale of the island in Savannah, a Yankee millionaire had brought it then tried to sell it. From then on it was a mystery as to who owned it. A name Mr Nonym had come in relation to the islands purchase. And Lady Constantine wasn't exactly related to him, or perhaps she was. She had been a good friend back then but he hadn't heard from her since over a decade.

He had never expected to hear from her. That she was acquainted with Scarlett seemed to surprise him, for his country belle could simply have not known her. Lady Constantine was a British born, daughter of an Earl. She had married twice, and both times for money to distinguished millionaires of the US.

But through discreet enquires in Atlanta about Scarlett he came to know that she was indeed travelling to Savannah.

2

Scarlett O'Hara was indeed travelling to Atlanta, but because a lawyer had come to her telling about how her Grandfather had heard of her successful life and now wanted to make her his sole heir.

Scarlett was suspicious at first; grand-père had never really liked her, for she was too Irish for his taste. Not that he liked Suellen, no one could like her, but yes he definitely liked Careen over them. The dreamy little sister was a lot like mother, thought Scarlett a bit jealous. Maybe he heard of her wish to join the convent.

Scarlett knew that her grand-père was a staunch Presbyterian, never wanted any of them to be Catholic.

Happy with her logic she went ahead to pack for the trip. She decided it was in her best interest not to tell the town folk, mammy and Prissy were sworn to secrecy, Prissy had babbled of course, but lucky for Scarlett the gossipy black girl knew nothing of the will, only of the trip, and Frank was told too not to tell other.

"It's the matter of my grandpa's will, honey," she told him sweetly, "if others would know they will get hurt."

"But you can't travel alone, sugar."

"I'll be calling Pork, he will travel with us," said Scarlett, "Someone has to take care of the store and mills."

3

In a third class compartment, Ashley Wilkes travelled with four of his family members, his wife: Melanie, sister India and Aunt Sarah Jane aka Pittypat.

The friend of his from north had shifted in Savannah and needed help settling down. So his wife was to be his friend's wife's nurse, India the governess for the children and Pittypat was graciously invited too. Apparently his wife was from Savannah and had an old mother who needed company.

The man who claimed to be his friend's representative was very mysterious. He had asked specially for his wife, sister India and Pittypat, given good reason for them to accompany him and lastly told him about the great sum he would be getting as salary if he was to join immediately.

Ashley didn't like living under Scarlett's roof, not when he was able-bodied. He was quick to agree, he thought of telling Scarlett on the way to pick Pittypat but to their surprise Scarlett was home.

"She has gone to Savannah, Prissy told me," said Pitty who always had the ear for gossips.

Ashley felt a slight relief that Scarlett was not there, afraid that she might somehow stop him. India who had joined them from Macon, was surprisingly happy to see them all. Happy to even be a governess.

"As long as the lady is from south," said India sitting stiffly, "Although I can't understand why she married a Yankee. But war has made a lot of people marry below their station. Look at Honey, courting a man from Mississippi."

Honey's marriage was a sore subject with India, she didn't like living with them but had to for the other option was living at Tara. Now she was free, being a governess was a small price to pay.

4

There was another man in their carriage. Archie.

A soldier of the confederate army, a convict before that, Archie had no job or home after the war. He roamed about like a vagabond until a man approached him in Atlanta. He offered him to go to an island in Savannah with a loaded gun. The salary was handsome

"For how long?" Asked Archie in a guff voice, the one eyed man did not like the Jew.

"No longer than a week at most," the Jew replied

Archie didn't like the Jew at all, it was as if he knew of his past and present and future even. But none the less Archie agreed.

5

So 10 people: Scarlett, Prissy Mammy Pork, Rhett, Melanie, Ashley, India, Pittypat and Archie set out to an island in Savannah.

Scarlett was the first to arrive and was told by Jewish man that her Grandpere wanted to test her. She was to go to a mansion in the islands and be the hostess there until the actual hosts arrive. Mammy and Prissy could keep the house and cook while Pork will be the butler.

Mammy had protested but Scarlett agreed. Privately she knew that there would be a catch. Luckily it wasn't that bad. She was trained to run a plantation; she was successful in running a mill: how bad could hosting be.

So the Jew handed Pork a letter of instruction and left them to their carriage.

About two days later the rest of them arrived.

He met with Rhett Butler first, who had come from Charleston, he was sent off with his own carriage. Lastly Archie and the Wilkes's were informed of the new arrangement. That there new employer was delayed, until then they were to stay in the island and make themselves at home.

6

After the initial shock of seeing each other in the island wore off. Scarlett explained her position to Rhett and the Wilkes. Rhett was surprised to hear that. But Lady Constantine's acquaintance with Pierre Robillard seemed to make more sense.

That Ashley's friend had married _her_ seemed odd but not completely wrong.

Miss Scarlett had read Pork and the other servant's the instruction for the day. Apparently all of them were to have separate rooms, this included the servants and even married couples: like Ashley and Melly.

"I think that since Melly is to be the lady's nurse, she is supposed to sleep close to her," Ashley reasoned, although he couldn't quite understand that. Not wanting to create trouble for their friend the couple agreed.

India was with Prissy in the nursery both unpacking. Or at least that's what Prissy said she was doing. She chatted more than helped.

"An' dat Jeuu lookin mahn be talkin' teh Miz Scarlett, an' mammy be protestin' bu' Miz Scatlett says we gotta do deez. An' she readin' dem ordahs from a pees uf paper. Ah was so glad te see you Miz India, Ah suh waz scare' in diz ol' hauz."

"Yes this Mansion is old," said India, "but nothing to be scared of."

"Yes bu' Miztah Butla iz strong, almos' like a pantha. Mammy says he iz a no gempmums that he is rapscallion. An' Ah I s scare' uf dat man Archie, he looks at niggah like he kain kill.

"Well its true Archie gives hateful looks and Mr Butler is no gentleman but they won't harm us. Moreover we have my brother Ashley to protect us."

"Yes thank de lawd fo' Miztah Ashley."

7

The dinner was coming to an end. The food was good, Mammy and Prissy had cooked nicely, Pork had waited on well, the wines and other spirits supplied from the cellar had improved everyone's spirits. Scarlett observed everyone happily as her first day as the hostess concluded successfully.

Rhett was entertaining Ashley, Melly and Archie in his amusing caustic and sarcastic way. India Wilkes and Miss Pitty were having a conversation of her own.

Just as Pork came in with coffee a voice was heard:

"Ladies and gentlemen! Silence, please I" Everyone was startled. They looked round-at each other, at the walls. Who was speaking?

The Voice went on.

You are accused of the following charges:

Archiblad MacConnel on 14th day of March 1839 you killed your wife and her lover.

India Wilkes, that upon the 5th November, 1862, you were responsible for the death of Dolly Slattery.

Prissy, you brought about the death of Poe on October 10th, 1860.

Melanie Wilkes, that on the 11th day of August, 1866, you killed Wade Hampton Hamilton.

Ashley Wikies, that upon a date in February, 1864, you were guilty of the death of twenty-one men, Slaves.

Miss Pittypat, that on the 4th of January, 1818, you caused the death of your lover, Arthur Richmond, and a midwife Rosa.

Scarlett O'Hara, that upon the 14th day of November last, you were guilty of the murder of John, a convict working in your mills.

Mammy and Pork, during 1850s, you brought about the death of three infants each named Gerald O'Hara Jr.

Rhett Butler, that upon the 10th day of January, 1866, you were guilty of the murder of Rob, a black man along with him countless others died because of cotton speculation.

_Prisoners at the bar, have you anything to say in your defence?_

The Voice had stopped, a petrified silence and then a resounding crash! Pork had dropped the coffee tray!

At the same moment, everyone heard a scream and the sound of a thud.

Rhett Butler was the first to move. He leapt to the door and flung it open. Outside, lying in a huddled mass was Mammy.

Rhett called:

"Ashley, Archie!"

They both leapt up to help him. Between the three of them, they lifted up the woman and carried her into the drawing-room. Melanie came across quickly, felt her pulse. She said, "It's nothing. She's fainted, that's all. She'll be up in a minute."

Rhett said to Pork, "Get some brandy."

Pork with his hands trembling murmured, "Yes, sir," and slipped quickly out of the room.

Miss Pitty cried out, "Who was that speaking? Where was he? It sounded-it sounded-"

Scarlett spat out livid, "What's going on here? What kind of a practical joke was that?"

Prissy was mopping his face with the sleeves of her dress.

Only the two Wilkes siblings looked comparatively unmoved. India Wilkes sat upright, her head held high. In both cheeks was a spot of hard colour. Ashley stood erect besides Mammy, with one hand he gently scratched his ear a drowsy expression on his face but his eyes were active, darting round and round the room. Again it was Rhett who acted, Melanie busy tending to Mammy.

Rhett was free once more to take the initiative. He said, "That voice? It sounded as though it were in the room."

Miss Pitty cried, ""Who was it? Who was it? It wasn't one of us."

Like Ashley, Rhett's eyes wandered slowly round the room. They rested a minute on the open window, and then he shook his head decisively. Suddenly his eyes lighted up. He moved forward swiftly to where a door near the fireplace led into an adjoining room

The others crowded after him. Inside the second room a table had been brought up close to the wall which adjoined their room. On the table was an odd looking instrument with a type with a large barrel attached to it. The mouth of the barrel was against the wall, and Rhett, pushing it aside, indicated where two or three small holes had been unobtrusively bored through the wall.

"This here ladies and Gents is a phonautograph*, it can record and reproduce sound."

Adjusting the instrument he replaced the needle on the record and immediately they heard again: "You are charged with the following indictments-"

Pitty cried, "Stop It! It's terrible!"

Rhett obeyed.

"I never noticed the weird buzzing in the background until now," said Scarlett softly marvelling at the device, "I thought it was from the sea."

"Not exactly the most observant of the lot now are you dear," Rhett baited her.

"It was a nasty practical joke," muttered Ashley, "Something of this kind our Tarleton Twins would pull."

"Good thing they did not have such sound recorder like trickery," said Scarlett.

"It's not Sound-recorder it's a phonautograph," Rhett corrected her as she fumed, then he added, "Mr Wilkes, you think it's just a practical joke?"

"What else could it be?"

"If you ask me," said Scarlett, "I was wondering who turned it on and how."

"We'll have to look into that," said Ashley as they all followed him back. Mammy and Melly were now sitting on a sofa, Pork appeared with the brandy. He was helping her sip, for her hands were trembling.

"Geddup yo' self together," Pork said, "it wa' dah voice Miss Melly, Ah was so scare' Ah drop mah tray –

"But it was you who turned on the Phonautograph?" Rhett spoke up

"Phonauto wah?"

"You were in that room, were you not?"

"Ah went to make de koffee sah nuthin' elz Ah kain swer."

Ashley spoke up, "It can't be him Butler, and most of us don't know what it was, let alone to use it."

There was a pause then Rhett said, "You are probably right."

"Melly, Pork I think you should help Mammy to bed," said Ashley.

"I'll give her some sedatives," said Melly, "Got them just in case Mrs Smith needed them."

"Mrs Smith, who is Mrs Smith?" asked Rhett

"Mrs Smith is the wife of John Smith the owner of this house," said Ashley

"Oh you mean Lady Constantine."

"No, as a matter of fact I believe her name is Roseanne Savannah Smith," said India she is a southern woman.

"Well I know none of these names," said Scarlett, "the letter of instruction is signed Mr Uno Names"

"Show that to me," said Rhett. Scarlett did that, Ashley leaned to take a closer look.

"Uno Names, or Anonymus," said Ashley with a sigh.

"I could do with a Drink," said Rhett.

"I'll go get them," said Scarlett, "What would you all have?"

"I'll have a stiff Whiskey," said Rhett.

"Me too," said Ashley.

"A Scotch for me too," Archie spoke up.

"I wish I had my swoon bottle," said Aunt Pitty, "But wine would do."

"Water," said India stiffly.

Scarlett came back a moment later with the drinks and distributed them. A few moments passed thus then a few people refilled their glasses. That's when Melly and Pork joined them.

Ashley told Melanie about their host, filling in most of the details.

"I think we have been invited by a man who is mad, dangerous: a homicidal lunatic."

"But he has done quite some research," said Rhett, "For instance, he knew about Scarlett Grandfather, your friend Mr Smith and my friendship with Lady Constantine."

"So you think there is some truth in the accusations?" Ashley asked.

"It's a pack of lies," said Aunt Pity, "I had no lover, Henry killed a man in a bar room brawl when we were young and there was a nasty rumour, that it was because of me."

"Oh this is awful Auntie," said Melanie, "I don't need to talk about how I kept telling Wade not to play with fire, I never thought he would not listen to me. Why Wade was like my own son, and I cannot have a son, not since the miscarriage in Atlanta."

"We all know you loved Wade," said Ashley, "As for the death of the slaves, I was captured by the Yankees at that time, and I couldn't have defended them."

Rhett looked at Ashley, thinking if the date mentioned by the voice was the actual time when he was captured, Rhett wasn't quite sure about that, in fact the dates seemed months apart. Ashley must be lying.

Prissy spoke up, "Ah doin' keel any Poe, et wa' the oveur see' who keel' him 'coz he stole Miss Honey's kom' dat she be likin'so much an' Ah tol' Poe not ter touch eet."

Archie who had been silent till now spoke up, "I killed her, she cheated me and I killed them both."

India looked at him distastefully and Miss Pittypat quivered.

"You know my story," said Rhett, "I killed the negro for he was uppity to a lady. They tried to hang me too, but there isn't anything that money can't buy. What about you Scarlett?"

"You know it was damn bad luck when that convict died. They wouldn't lease me anymore convicts for an entire year. I had to deal with freedman's bureau for an entire year and that was the year Ella was born too. Mills were in loss. I didn't kill him. It was an accident wasn't it."

Pork who had been listening till now said, "An' Ah is Mr O'Hara's loyal survan' Ah an' Mammy survain' befo' Miz Scarlett was evain bo' in dis worl'. Howcum Ah o' Mammy kain keel mastah's sons!"

But Archie who didn't quite trusts Negros wondered if Pork was lying, his trembling hand, dropping of the coffee tray, Mammy fainting. Yes these Niggras were capable of murder.

Everyone now turned to India expecting her to say something.

"What are you looking at me for," she said, "I have nothing to say."

"Nothing," asked Rhett his sardonic smile in place, "well folks then that's that."

"I am not sure as to the motive of our Anonymous host in getting us to assemble here. But in my opinion this person, they don't seem honourable. Staying here is dangerous, in my opinion and it would be best if we leave this place right now."

Pork said, "Ah is sorry suh bu' dere be no boat on the islan'."

"No boat at all?"

"No, suh."

"How do you get your letter of instruction?"

"Sam, he is comin' ovah every mornin', suh. He is bringin' de brea' an' de milk and letter fo' Miz Scarlett."

"Then we all should leave tomorrow morning as soon as Sam's boat comes."

There was a chorus of agreement. Scarlett, however, disagreed with the majority.

"Are you scared of a challenge Captain Butler?" she said. "Whole thing's like a detective story. Positively thrilling."

Rhett replied acidly,"I have no desire for 'thrills,' as you call them. I've had my fair share of thrills"

Scarlett smiled, "Oh Rhett Butler how you run on. This is just practical joke. Tomorrow we will find out you'll see. Tomorrow the owner along with my grandpere will come and tell us everything and tomorrow -

She picked up his drink and drank it off at a gulp. Too quickly, perhaps because she choked-choked badly. Her face twisted, turned purple. She coughed and spluttered then gasped for breath- the glass falling from her hand and she slid down the chair.

Tomorrow never came for Scarlett O'Hara, she was dead, before it could.

A/N: So Scarlett is dead already, who do you think killed her, would they ever find out? Gramophones were invented in 1877, they had devices before that but I'm not sure how effective they were.

There is a bit of Wind Done Gone reference, in case you noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer  
Yes this fic is homage to Agatha Christie's and then there were none and the characters belong to MM. So I'm not plagiarizing and am I making any money out of it.

A/N: I have killed of Scarlett and I'm sure this has disappointed so many of you but it was important for the plot. Poor Scarlett had no insight or intuition to guess the murderer, more over her death would affect Rhett, Ashley and Melanie who are the people to watch out for in terms of Intelligence, knowledge and intuition.

Recap: Chapter 1

Rhett replied acidly, "I have no desire for 'thrills,' as you call them. I've had my fair share of thrills"

Scarlett smiled, "Oh Rhett how you run on. This is just practical joke. Tomorrow we will find out you'll see. Tomorrow the owner along with my grandpere will come and tell us everything and tomorrow -

She picked up his drink and drank it off at a gulp. Too quickly, perhaps because she choked-choked badly. Her face twisted, turned purple. She coughed and spluttered then gasped for breath- the glass falling from her hand and she slid down the chair.

Tomorrow never came for Scarlett O'Hara, she was dead, before it could.

Chapter 2

1

Even as Scarlett coughed and spluttered and gasped, Rhett stood up from his seat and watched helplessly. When she fell down, he looked shocked. In fact, everyone looked quite shocked, with the exception of Miss India Wilkes, thought Archie. Mr and Mrs Wilkes, both relatively composed, were looking at each other quite white. The servants Pork and Prissy looked lost and downright scared. Miss Hamilton looked ready to faint or cry said, "She is dead oh I know we all are going to die."

"Don't be silly Auntie," said Ashley, "Scarlett cannot die."

Melanie went to Scarlett and felt her pulse.

"Dead," she whispered quietly but it was as if she had dropped a bomb.

Mr Wilkes looked at his wife incredulously; Rhett Butler was now pacing wanting to approach Scarlett but some invisible force seemed to hold him back. Miss Hamilton was crying openly, loudly and Mrs Wilkes silently. The servants looked even more scared.

Archie as an outsider didn't feel any emotion for the dead woman. Nor did he feel scared or relieved. But he could see how everyone reacted to her death. From what he knew, Scarlett Kennedy was once the wife and widow of Charles Hamilton: thus, related to the Wilkes-Hamilton family. How exactly Rhett Butler came into the picture he did not know. They were too close for his liking.

He imagined the worst: that Scarlett Kennedy was cheating Mr Kennedy with the Butler man. Miss India's lack of affection for her, seemed to him the proof. Moreover the woman not only ran a mill but employed convicts!

There was a defining silence, with everyone thinking loudly, but none speaking. Scarlett's death was a shock. It was like Ashley had said; she could not just die someone as bold and full of life.

Finally Pittypat asked something that everyone even Archie was wondering, "So she just choked to death?"

"Nobody can die of a choking fit," said Rhett.

He sniffed Scarlett's drink than he carefully dipped his index finger in it and tasted it.

"There is something in her drink?" whispered Melanie.

"Yes Miss Melly," replied Rhett, "I have reasons to believe so."

Ashley quickly tasted the wine from the bottle, and then tasted a bit of the whiskey as well.

"These seemed to be un-tampered."

"So how do you think," asked Aunt Pitty

"Suicide?" Archie wondered.

"No," said everyone almost at the same time.

Then Rhett added, "You don't know Scarlett, Mr Archie. Scarlett isn't the type to suicide."

"Yes, Scarlett was a strong woman," Melanie agreed, "She was scared of nothing, neither fire nor storm or Yankees."

"Well what do we do know?" asked India Wilkes.

"I think you and Prissy should carry her body to her room," said Ashley, "Put it on the bed."

"And tomorrow we will leave this island," continued Rhett.

2

India Wilkes was in her bed was reading her Bible. After the death of Stuart she had turned to religion for comfort. Her lips moved as she followed the words:

_"The heathen are sunk down in the pit that they made: in the net which they hid is their own foot taken. The Lord is known by the judgment which he executeth: the wicked is snared in the work of his own hands. The wicked shall be turned into hell."_

Her tight lips closed. She shut the Bible and went to sleep.

3

Ashley Wilkes, alone in his bedroom, was thinking about the war and the slaves that served the confederacy: so many of them had died that day.

And now Scarlett is dead.

4

_Your passion for living_

Rhett sighed, these words taunted him. He wanted to find the man, who killed her, avenge her death. But he also wanted to live, escape from the place as soon as possible. He will find the killer, hound him to the ends of the Earth even.

5

Pittypat could not sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed thinking about Arthur Richmond. How could anybody have known? Only Henry and Peter, and neither were the kind to blab. She liked Arthur. They all did, even if he was a Yankee. He was born in New York and his father in Yorkshire England.

He had dark hair and pale blue eyes. He was fun to be, unlike the many gentlemen that courted her. He had tried to kiss her and succeeded. After that they did things no lady did before marriage. He had said if she was to be with his child they would get married, then nobody would stop him. But she had told Peter who in turn told Henry, so scared she was for her reputation. And Henry had to stop him.

She was Henry's responsibility and he had to shoot Arthur to preserve the family's honour. Mid wife Rosa was brought to fix the _child_and after a job well done, she was permanently silenced too.

They had spread the rumour that Arthur had tried to trick her into investing into non-existent gold mines. And everything had gone right since except Peter always fussed and treated her like a child ever since and Henry, he hated her, for he didn't want to kill or lie.

"If only you had sense," he would often lament and the people were think he was talking about her silly investment.

"I wonder when we shall get away again, when the boat came from the mainland."

Funny, just this minute she didn't want much to get away from the island. . . To go back to Atlanta, back to her little house, back to Peter and Henry reproaching her. Through the open window she could hear the waves breaking on the rocks-a little louder now than earlier in the evening.

6

Melanie lay in bed, wide awake, thinking, "Charles . . . Charlie. Why do I feel you're so near to me tonight? . . . Someplace close. . . .

"I failed you dear brother," she whispered as she thought of Wade Hampton, the young boy who looked so much like his father.

She remembered how Charles had always cared for her, the three of them: him her and Aunt Pitty was all there was to her world. Then of course Scarlett and Ashley came in and later came in Wade. She had hoped she would have a boy too, a boy named Beau, Beaugard.

He did come to her life but was still born. After hours of labour, the babe that came to this world was perfectly formed, a miniature Ashley, only he did not breath.

She remembered how Scarlett had wept that day, for she had truly slaved by her side. She on the other hand was calm. Then Wade had died and it was Scarlett who was consoling her. And now Scarlett was dead too.

7

Melanie Wilkes was dreaming, in her hand was a knife and she was killing. But who was he killing? Why India Wilkes of course, how cold was she yesterday when Scarlett died. But Scarlett was not dead, she was there with her. Someone was shaking her.

With a start Melly woke up. It was morning. Sunlight was pouring into the room. And some one was leaning over him-shaking him. It was Prissy.

"Miz Melly, wake up quick. Itz Mammy, she not wakin' Ah trie' callin' 'er and shakin' her. Den Poke tells me go call Miz Melly and Ah cum ter you."

8

Mammy was dead. As the news travelled, panic accompanying the news set in. The men: Archie, Ashley, Pork and Rhett desperately waited for Sam to arrive in his boat, but there was no sign of him.

Breakfast was a glum affair. Prissy with the help of Miss India was able to provide everyone with a meal.

Earlier that morning Melanie had informed everyone about Mammy's death in her sleep.

India Wilkes had proclaimed that a guilty conscience killed her, something Aunt Pitty refused to believe.

"You know how loyal the darkies are," she said, "then how, India, can you say that Mammy and Pork could have –

"I say so Auntie because the O'Hara darkies were odd, mother always said so too."

"It is a possible theory," Melanie said. "But without the exact knowledge of her state of health, we cannot be sure. If her heart was weak-"

India said quietly, "Call it, if you prefer an Act of God."

Everyone looked shocked.

Ashley said uneasily, "That's enough, India."

She looked at them with shining eyes. Her chin went up as she said, "You regard it as impossible that a sinner should be struck down by the wrath of God! I do not!"

Rhett stroked his chin. He murmured in a slightly ironic voice, "If it were only this simple Miss Wilkes."

9

Rhett, Ashley and Archie had their own discussion on Mammy's death.

"I think it was the other Nigger Polk who killed 'er," Archie told them.

"But why would Pork do that," Ashley thought aloud, "I don't see sense here."

"I think Archie might be right," said Rhett, "See, they've done three murders and got away with it. But now we know and they are scared. Pork thought Mammy will give him away. She hasn't got the courage to stand up and face it. Perhaps he killed Scarlett too!"

"That may be," said Ashley, "But Mammy wasn't exactly a coward. She lied for so many years so then why not now."

"The niggra fain'ed las' nigh'," Archie countered.

There was a pause then Prissy came in with tea and the bad news that Sam hadn't come with the boat.

"At what time was he here yesterday," asked Rhett

"Well Suh, Ah think eet wa' abou' 8 O'clo' he come."

"It's nearly 10 O'clock."

"Pork sayin' he is no gwin' ter come today."

The men looked at each other, all of them knowing they were trapped. It was time to battle.

10

While then men were outside preparing to fight for their lives the ladies were inside doing their own preparation. The news that the boat was not coming unsettled them all, except for Aunt Pittypat

"It's hard to believe that Scarlett is dead," she said for the millionth time.

Her nieces were expecting her to cry over the boat not coming. But she accepted the fact- even told the girls she expected it to happen.

"If you ask me Auntie," India said, "Scarlett paid for her sins, so did Mammy. I think all the crimes that were listed out were true."

"So you mean to say that Scarlett and Mammy were murderers," said Melanie, "That I killed Wade or Ashley willingly killed slaves."

"It's not about the intensions," said India, "Although both Scarlett and Mammy were motivated by greed."

"So What about Dolly Slattery," said Melanie, "You didn't explain her death last night?"

"I didn't because of the gentlemen present," said India, "I'm as well-bred as any lady and speaking of Dolly Slattery then was something I was in capable of."

"No?"

The ladies listened with interest.

"Dolly Slattery was my maid during the war. The Slattery family were starving and we as good neighbours extended out charity. But they insisted we keep Dolly in as my maid. We never needed to employ white servants, we had so many slaves. Only to help her family we kept her. She had satisfactory manners and was very clean. But she was a loose girl with no morals. Disgusting! It was some time before I found out that she was what they call 'in trouble.'" She paused, her delicate nose wrinkling itself in distaste.

"It was a great shock to me." She continued, "She carried on with that overseer Hilton! She was a bad influence to Honey. Naturally I did not keep her an hour under my roof. No one shall ever say that I condoned immorality."

Melly said in a lower voice: "What happened-to her?"

India replied, "That creature, sinned again. She ended her life."

Meline whispered, horror-struck: "She took her own life?"

"Yes, she threw herself into the river that ran between our and O'Hara Plantation."

Melanie shivered.

She stared at the calm delicate profile of her sister in law and said, "What did you feel like when you knew she'd done that, India? Weren't you sorry?"

"? I had nothing with which to reproach myself. Her own action-her own sin-that was what drove her to it. If she had behaved like a decent modest young woman none of this would have happened. Just like Scarlett, had she stayed at home like a lady should she would have been still alive."

There was no sense of guilt India's eyes. They were hard. India Wilkes sat sheathed by her virtue.

**A/n: **So we have established the guilty parties it's not just Rhett, Scarlett and Archie but Aunt Pity and India too who have conformed to their guilt and I would love to know who you think is the murderer.

I tried to edit, get rid of the mistakes the first chapter had. It had quite too many.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Yes this fic is homage to Agatha Christie's and then there were none and the characters belong to MM. So I'm not plagiarizing and am I making any money out of it.

**A/N:** I don't like killing characters but they will die. I loved all of your reviews. Thank you all. You won't be wrong in assuming the killer has gone full psyco. Scarlett and Mammy dead, who's next stay tuned.

**Recap:**

"The niggra fain'ed las' nigh'," Archie countered.

There was a pause then Prissy came in with tea and the bad news that Sam hadn't come with the boat.

"At what time was he here yesterday," asked Rhett

"Well Suh, Ah think eet wa' abou' 8 O'clo' he come."

"It's nearly 10 O'clock."

"Pork sayin' he is no gwin' ter come today."

The men looked at each other, all of them knowing they were trapped. It was time to battle.

**Chapter 3**

1

Prissy had heard what "gempmums" said about Pork. She never liked her step-father. That man was cunning, unlike her real father. Mother always said that Pork was intelligent and marrying him would lead to an easy life but Prissy always felt that the man was wrong.

She wondered if she should voice her opinion. But who could she trust. She looked at Archie and almost recoiled. That nigger hater would kill her instead. Next to looked Mista Ashley. Master Ashley or the young master, that's what he was to her and always will be.

Prissy was born in Twelve Oaks and had served the Wilkes before the O'Hara's. She knew Mista Ashley all too well and knew how he won't approve of her complaining.

That left Rhett Butler. He was always kind to her. Although Mammy said he was no gempmum but he would do.

"Mista Bulter, Ah is wanting to speak ter yous?" Prissy started.

"Of course."

They strolled down the slope towards the water. When they were out of earshot, Prissy said:

"Ah overhear wha' you gempmum sayin bout Pork," said Prissy, "Ah didn' mean ter over hea but you was talkin –

Rhett eyebrows went up. He said, "I'm not going to scold you Prissy," said Rhett, "I don't care if you did overhear, get to the point."

"You think Pork kill Mammy?"

Rhett puffed smoke into the air. He said: "It's perfectly possible don't you think so Prissy?"

"Ah think you is right. Maa say Pork is so smart."

"Could Pork have sent the boat away himself?" asked Rhett out loud.

"Boat don came today," said Prissy, "Ah would 'ave seen it comin'"

"That may be so," said Rhett, "But maybe he told him not to come yesterday."

"Then Pork was talkin' ter da bo'mum all 'lone," said Prissy.

"That's some valuable information Prissy," said Rhett, "Keep your eyes and ears open and trust no one."

"Ah don' trust nobody Mr Butler," said Prissy, "Not Miss India and not even Mista Ashley or Miss Melly."

"I think I've prolonged it far enough," said Rhett taking out his gun, "I think it's about time I should begin investigation."

"Mah lor' is dat a Gun!" Prissy gasped.

"Yes I always keep this with me, helped me out of many a tight spots."

2

Rhett knew he could not investigate alone so, he enlisted the help of Ashley Wilkes. Among the men present, he was the only one Rhett thought of as trustworthy. Ashley wasn't the kind to murder a person, let alone Scarlett.

In a way Ashley was his equal, they both were sons of gentlemen, born and reared in similar fashion. Only Rhett took the road less travelled. Moreover after Scarlett's death Rhett was able to tolerate the woodenheaded gentleman.

The men started on their tour of the island.

It proved unexpectedly simple. On the west side, towards the mainland, the cliffs fell to the sea below, their surface unbroken. On the rest of the island there were no trees and very little cover. Ashley and Rhett worked carefully and systematically, scanning the least irregularity in the rock which might point to the entrance to a cave. But there were none.

They came at last, skirting the water's edge, to where Aunt Pitty sat looking out to sea. It was very peaceful here with the lap of the waves breaking over the rocks. The old lady sat on a garden chair, her eyes fixed on the horizon. She paid no attention to the approach of the searchers. This made them slightly uncomfortable.

Ashley whispered, "It's not natural for Aunt Pitty to be this quite." Then he cleared his throat and said out loud, "Nice peaceful spot you've found, Auntie."

Pitty frowned and said, "There is so little time-so very little. I insist that no one disturbs me."

Rhett said genially, "We won't disturb you, Miss Pitty. We're just making a tour of the island, so to speak. Just wondered, you know, if someone might be hiding on it."

"Carry on then."

Rhett and Ashley retreated both thinking that Pitty finally lost her mind but neither voiced it.

3

The search of the island was practically completed. The men stood on the highest point looking over towards the mainland. There were no boats out. The wind was freshening.

Rhett said: "No fishing boats out. There's a storm coming. Damned nuisance you can't see the village from here. We could signal or do something."

Ashley said: "We might light a bonfire to night."

Rhett said, frowning: "The devil of it is that that's all probably been provided for."

"In what way?"

"How do I know? Practical joke, perhaps. We're to be isolated here; no attention is to be paid to signals, etc. Some damn fool story anyway."

Ashley said doubtfully: "You think they'd swallow that?"

Rhett said drily: "It's easier of belief than the truth! If the village were told that the island was to be isolated until Mr. Anonym had quietly murdered all his guests-do you think they'd believe that?"

"There are moments when I can't believe it myself. And yet "

Rhett Butler, his lips curling back from his white teeth, said: "And yet that's just it! You've said it!"

Ashley was gazing down into the water. He said: "Nobody could have hid down in the cliffs?"

"It not entirely impossible," Rhett said after some deliberation, "if you can get a rope I'll scale it down to make sure."

"I'll get the ropes then."

"Get Archie as well, this isn't something we can do alone."

4

Melanie avoided India as much as she could. But it was proving a little difficult to do. Both Mammy and Scarlett were gone. Prissy was proving to be worthless without Scarlett's firm guiding hand. And without Mammy the housework seemed to have multiplied.

India herself had taken a chair just round the corner of the house so as to be out of the wind. She sat there knitting.

Every time she looked at India she thought of the Slattery girl who was now dead. How could India take her death so calmly, surely it wasn't true.

On the main terrace, Archie sat huddled in a porter's chair. His head was poked down well into his neck. When Melanie looked at him, she saw what he thought was his wife and her lover, who he killed.

After a while Melanie strolled slowly down to the sea. She walked along towards the extreme end of the island where Aunt Pitty sat staring out to the horizon.

Aunt Pitty stirred at her approach. Her head turned-there was a strange combination of curiosity and fear on her face. It startled Melly. Aunt Pitty stared intently at her for a minute or two.

Melly thought to herself, _Could Auntie know!_

Pitty-Pat said, "Ah! it's you Melly! You've come."

Melanie sat down beside her and said,"Do you like sitting here looking out to sea, Auntie?"

She nodded.

"Yes," she said, "It's pleasant. It's a good place, I think, to wait."

"To wait?" said Melanie sharply, "What are you waiting for?"

She said gently, "The end, Melly dear. But I think you already know that? That's why you are here, isn't it? We're all waiting for the end."

"What do you mean, Auntie?"

Aunt Pitty Pat said gravely, "None of us are going to leave the island. You know it, of course, Melly dear; you were always a perceptive girl. What, perhaps, you can't understand is the relief!"

"The relief?"

"Yes, the relief. I'll be happy to embrace death, I loved Arthur Richmond but I was scared for my reputation. And scared, because father was so fond of me. So I asked Henry to kill him for me. Henry hated me but he saved me. But he hated me and never let me forget. Now I will escape it all."

"You are right," said Melanie, "I don't understand at all, and I intend to do whatever it takes to survive."

5

Ashley returned with the ropes and brought Archie and Prissy along. On the way Archie asked him why they were not tying _that nigger_ up.

"We are still not sure its him," explained Ashley, "He had the motive alright, but it could be anyone of us."

"You think it could be your Auntie."

"Aunt Pitty, no! She can't harm a fly," said Ashley.

"That's what you gentle folk are reared on that women are week," said Archie, "But us mount'in folks know, what a women is capable of."

"An' Miss Pitty wa' talkin' funny."

"Poison is said to be a woman's weapon," added Rhett Butler, "The two ladies that die were both poisoned I guess."

"Scarlett defiantly," said Ashley "Mammy could have died from a heart failure. But surely Rhett you don't think Aunt Pitty is behind this."

"It can be anyone," said Rhett, "But yes when I said woman's weapon I had a different woman in mind."

After securing the ropes Rhett was ready to climb down.

""I'll help myself all I can. Keep a lookout for a sudden strain on the rope."

After a minute or two, while they stood together watching Rhett's progress.

Archie said, "Climbs like a cat, doesn't he?"

There was a silence and the Prissy said, "Mammy did'n trus Mistah Butla."

"What?"

"Sai' he no gempmum!"

Archie said doubtfully, "and now you niggers will judge white folks?"

"Us is house Negros, we knows these things, right Mistah Ashley."

A sudden pull came on the rope.

"Concentrate on pulling," Ashley said sharply.

For some moments they had their hands full. Then, the strain relaxed.

Prissy said, "Mistah Rhett ha' a Gun."

"I got a gun too."

"Bu' you is a for protection of mastah and missus."

Ashley shook his head, no point in telling prissy that there was no real Master or Mistress of the house. He leaned over and watched Rhett's progress. His search was thorough and they could see at once that it was futile. Presently he came up over the edge of the cliff. He wiped the perspiration from his forehead.

"Well," he said. "We're up against it. It's the house or nowhere."

6

Since the house was easy to search. It was decided that Rhett and Prissy would be the only people to do the searching. There were no hidden spaces left unaccounted for, no Victorian clutter. Everything was plain and straightforward, a simple structure devoid of concealments.

They went through the ground floor first. As they mounted to the bedroom floor, they saw through the landing window Pork carrying out a tray of cocktails to the terrace.

Rhett Butler said lightly, "Pork carries on with an impassive expression."

Prissy said a little fondly, "Ma sai's Pork is da bes' butler in the county!"

They turned in to the first bedroom. Five minutes later they faced each other on the landing. No one hiding-no possible hiding-place.

Pissy said: "There's a little stair here. It leads up to the servants' room."

And it was then, as they stood there, that they heard the sound from above. A soft stealthy foot step on the floor above. They both heard it.

It came again-someone moving softly, furtively, overhead.

Prissy whispered, "He's actually in the bedroom itself. The room where Mammy is."

Rhett whispered back, "Of course! Best hiding-place he could have chosen! Nobody likely to go there. Now then-quiet as you can."

They crept stealthily upstairs.

On the little landing outside the door of the bedroom they paused again. Yes, some one was in the room. There was a faint creak from within. Rhett whispered:

"Now."

He flung open the door and rushed in, the Prissy close behind him. Then both stopped dead.

Pork was in the room, his hands full of garments.

Prissy and Rhett both shocked. Rhett recovered himself first.

He said, "My apologies Pork. Heard somebody moving about in here, and thought-well-" He stopped.

Pork said, "Ah is sorry, seh. Ah is jus' movin' some of mah things ter mah room. Didn' get no time in da mornin'"

"Of course. Of course. Get on with it."

He went out of the room with his arm full of belongings and went down the stairs to the floor below.

"Pork movin' withou' no noise. Ma is always askin' me her walk withou' makin' no noise. Ah try but ah is no good. Pork movin' from ter race ter his room Ah not hear him."

Rhett said, "I suppose that's why we assumed it must be a stranger moving about up here."

They went up to the roof top. Five minutes later they came back on to the upper landing. Both were dirty and swathed with cobwebs and their faces were grim. There was no one on the island but their eight selves.

**A/n:** I finally finished Chapter 3. It took me long-long time. Now RL is being horrible to me. This is my final year (B. Arch) you see. BTW anyone of you is a graphic designer? I wish could get some help making my portfolio. Please PM me … and yeah review too.

**Next Chapter will open up with a killing.**


End file.
